


Unexpected

by kaydeeshay



Category: The Famous Jett Jackson
Genre: Disney, Disney Channel, F/M, Famous Jett Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeeshay/pseuds/kaydeeshay
Summary: Riley isn't hating detention as much as she's supposed to... and it's all thanks to a boy named Baxter Shaw.





	Unexpected

Vice Principal Niad stands in front of the desk as Riley enters the detention room the following Saturday. Her arms are crossed over her chest in defiance. Her expression tells Riley everything she needs to know.

_You are one of them now._

The teenager keeps quiet and takes her seat.

After a moment of watching the only two pupils in the room, Niad marches out somewhat hesitantly, turning around every few paces to make certain they are still there.

Baxter rolls his eyes.

Riley bites her lip to keep from laughing, but the moment the principal exits, she lets out a soft giggle.

"I don't know what's so funny. I'm offended that she doesn't trust us. Who hurt her so badly?" Baxter quips, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

This sends Riley's laughter into full force, resulting in a smile from the brunette boy.

He walks over, plopping backwards into the chair beside her, fairly certain that she would not have found his sarcastic sense of humor this funny last week.

As Riley giggles, she can't help thinking about how much closer they have become. Mix attending an awesome jazz concert the previous Saturday with some stimulating conversations in the school hallway and you'd almost think they were... _friends._

As much as the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl hated to admit it, she'd been looking forward to detention. She told herself it was because she had (by some miracle) managed to convince Baxter to be her tutoring guinea pig; not because he was funny.

And sweet.

She glanced up at him; his deep brown eyes remained locked on her.

_And really, really cute._ _Alright, enough is enough. Focus!_

She clears her throat. "So...are you ready to learn a little about physics?"

He lets out a light groan, reluctantly grabbing his notebook.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Be patient with me," he pleads. "I'm pretty dumb."

"Hey!" Her tone is sharp, but her gaze is soft. "Don't you dare say that. You can do this." She subconsciously reaches out to grab his hand. Once she realizes its there, she lets out an anxious gulp. _Good going, Riles. Why did you do that?_

He can tell she's hoping he won't notice it's there; after a moment she slowly pulls it away.

He smirks; a blush creeps up her cheeks while he relishes in the fact that he makes her so nervous.

After an hour struggle, he's getting better at grasping the concepts.

"Okay, so what did Newton discover?"

"Gravity," he rattles.

"And what's the first law?"

"The law of inertia. An object at rest stays at rest and an object in motion stays in motion unless acted on by some other force."

"Right! See? I knew you could do it." She gives him a playful punch on the arm.

"This could ruin my reputation, you know."

"Oh, right," she continues in mock seriousness. "We can't destroy that. I mean, just because you don't care about anything..."

"That's not true," he declares. "I care about you."

Before he even realizes the full extent of his words, they have already left his mouth. Suddenly, he's the one that's nervous... and it isn't nearly as much fun as watching her squirm.

She can feel heat rising to her cheeks as they turn the lightest shade of crimson. "You... you do?"

The look in her eyes gives him hope. Hope that maybe she feels the same way, because it wasn't until he actually said it out loud that he realizes he meant it. "Yeah."

The next thing he knows, he's slowly leaning in.

So is she.

The harsh slam of the door breaks them apart before their lips are able to meet, matching the hammering in both their chests.

Niad doesn't seem to notice their close proximity and storms over to bring Riley her energy bar.

Riley picks up her pencil as the vice principals heels click across the floor, both thankful and distraught that the moment their moment has been ruined.

"So, I was thinking we could go out again tonight," Baxter prompts once the door closes again, flashing her the smirk that makes her go weak at the knees.

Or maybe it isn't...


End file.
